Nico's Red Riding Hood
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: Maria sends her son, Nico, to visit his grandmother due to news of her being sick. He is told not to take the path towards the forest and use the longer route. Despite his mother's warning, Nico uses the shortcut, the forest, where he meets a wolf hungry for little boys like him. TwistedFairytale!AU with RedRidingHood!Nico and Werewolf!Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Felt like doing a quick fic. I'm in the mood for smut, twist and fairytale mash-up. Call it a kink or whatever but I like it. Oh! By the way, art is mine^^ Yeahh. I'm a sucker for disturbing or twisted plots. And I _do_ find really amazing twisted percico fics out there. You guys rock!**

**EDIT July 06 2014:**

**I just changed the cover picture to something I drew. Not really relevant but mehhh. Just fyi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this fanfic. **

* * *

**Nico's Red Riding Hood**

On a bright sunny afternoon right next to a cozy-looking cottage, there grew a tall tree; a tall tree where a young Italian boy is found looking into the sky as he hides in its shades. This boy had an ebony mop of hair and bangs that swept past his eyes. He owns a pair of soft pink virgin lips. His eyes are dark as the shadows in the woods and his skin as pale as snow. He wore a black-and-white plaid shirt and shorts that went only above his knees. This boy lived with his mother in a small cottage. There were few neighbors here and there but he refrains from any social interactions with them.

He hasn't heard from his father but from what his mother has told him, he chose to leave them and married another woman. The boy never forgave him regardless of the fact he hasn't met him, he already hated this man. He has an older sister, namely Bianca. But she spent most her days with the Huntresses, a group of girls who scout in the faraway woods to learn how to survive on their own.

He swings his leg limply from the branch and closed his eyes. "Nico!" an older feminine voice shouted. The said boy groaned and propelled himself off the tree. He entered the cozy cottage known as his home. "You called, mother?" he found her in her favorite rocking chair, clutching a long red fabric. She smiled warmly at him and beckoned him forward. The boy –now known as Nico– walked closer to his mother. "I want you to have this." She stood up to place a red cloak around the young boy. Nico pulled the red cloak closer and let his mother tie the laces connected from the hood. Once finished, he reached behind him and pulled the red hood over his head. The hood was big but be didn't mind. It covered his face enough that it casted shadows on him yet he can see what's in front of him. The cloak went past his feet and touched the ground. Definitely too long. "I made it twice your size so that you'll be able to wear it when you grow up." His mother said as if reading his mind.

That simple gesture touched him. "Thank you, mother" the boy smiled and enveloped his mother in an embrace. The woman smiled wider and placed her arms around the now hooded boy. "It looks good on you, _mio caro_" she kissed his forehead through the fabric and pulled back. "Grandmother is sick and I need you to bring her these sandwiches I made." She pulled a basket out filled with neatly wrapped sandwiches. She gave the basket of goods to the boy and patted his still hooded head. "Now, listen carefully," she said sternly "do not use the path in the forest as well as talk to strangers. That is a dangerous path and you might get lost. Take the longer route. Despite the distance, it is safer." She kissed his forehead again.

The forest. He has heard tales and stories from people about the forest but never experienced it himself. His mother never let him go near the place. Now that he was given a chance to set foot beyond his comfort zone, he was aching to see the forest.

"Understood?" the boy nodded half-heartedly. The motherly figure gave her son one last peck on the forehead and motioned him to the door. "Off you go now. Get back before dark" she said. Nico bid her farewell and exited the cottage with the basket of goods in his hands. Now that he was given permission (at least, from his point of view) to roam, he willingly followed his instincts to set foot in the forest where no person younger is allowed to pass.

He knows he's being stubborn ignoring his mother's warning like that. Well, curiosity got the best of him and led his feet trudging the grounds of dry leaves and thin twigs. He used his left hand to pull the red cloak closer to hide his torso and the other to grip onto the handle of the basket excitedly. On his way to the forest, he spotted the small pond he used to play in when he was younger. Bianca would accompany him and he would make small splashes at her to annoy her. She took revenge by pushing him into the very same pond, drenching him from head to toe. The memory was still fresh at the back of his head and Nico couldn't help but grin. But, as fast as the grin appeared, it went. He misses his older sister. He hasn't seen Bianca in five months. He understands that she has her duty to be with the Huntresses but couldn't she at least make time for him and their mother? He's pretty sure his mother misses Bianca as well.

Only then that a particular memory flashed, making him furrow his eyebrows as he recall that one time in the same pond when Bianca panicked for a short period of time before she masked it to comfort him. She was eyeing the direction towards the forest anxiously as she got Nico out of the pond. The boy was only nine years of age that time. So, curious to her sudden change of demeanor, looked straight into the direction she was looking and found vibrant green eyes staring at them. He gulped and Bianca quickly led him to the village where their cottage was. That was four years ago but it felt like history at the back of his mind.

He stopped to revel at the huge ominous-looking trees that crowded the forest with only a dirt ground path separating it. For a moment, he regretted coming here. Just for a moment. The green eyes that stared into his soul four years ago haunted him. Thinking about it now sent chills down his spine. "I swear, if I see those green eyes again, I'm going to scream" he muttered under his breath. He didn't mean it but walking into the forest only to see the same pair of green eyes staring at him again made his skin run cold. Oh, if only the young boy knew how right the statement he said was.

He looked around him to see if there was anyone going to try and stop him. He grinned at finding no one. Finally, he was doing things his own way. He didn't need anyone telling him what to do and what _not_ to do. He could no longer wait. He entered the dark forest attentively. His first few steps were a little hurried as he excitedly awaits the unknown to come his way. The towering trees seemed to go on for miles into the darkness. He was thankful enough for the sun up high to light his way through the forest. Nico heard different sounds surrounding him; from birds chirping to insects clicking. The forest gave off a mysteriously dark aura that begged to be discovered. Nevertheless, the boy trekked along as if the unknown beyond doesn't scare him.

As he journeyed deeper, his foot made contact with crunchy dry leaves and that alone was enough to deflate his audacity. _Maaaaybe it was a bad idea to come here after all_, he thought nervously. Great, just what he needed. He took this path to prove himself wrong; that he was no coward and he was the boy who wanted to explore the wilderness. Although, this wilderness was a lot darker than he expected.

The sunlight didn't falter as it led him to his destination. The trees around him kept the same looming length but the shadows among them seemed to darken and widen, as if it was slowly reaching out to him. The boy shivered and walked along faster. _How foolish am I to think it is safe to take this path_ he thought. No. He mentally slapped himself. He wasn't scared of any shadows just because he thought they were creeping up to him. He can do this. _Besides, I need to make it to grandmother's house_ he thought as a motivation. Yeah, no. He thought glumly. The old woman barely acknowledged the boy and only encouraged him to eat more cereal just because he looked like a walking stick. But, if mother wanted him to deliver this basket of sandwiches to her, then he would do as she pleased. It's not like he was going to stay over and chat with the old lady. To be honest, he was so secluded from the world that he only ever talks to Bianca and his mother, Maria di Angelo.

The boy's footsteps faltered and he stopped unknowingly. He stared at the ground as his mind whirled itself lost in his thoughts. How long was it since he talked to the neighbors? He only remembers meeting this guy named Leo Valdez when his sister insisted he makes friends. They only get to talk seldom since the other boy was busy helping his dad in his workshop. _At least he has a dad_, Nico thought. Leo never mentioned his mother, now that he remembered. Sore subject, maybe? Nico understood touchy subjects so he left them alone the same way Leo left his curiosity about Nico's father alone.

There was also this other girl he met by the pond one day. The girl was washing and scrubbing the dirt off her sharp blade. It made younger Nico cringe as she explained to him how her dad was teaching her how to hunt down animals. Apparently, she started off by using rabbits. She was as tough as the Huntresses and mistaken her for one until she clarified she wasn't one of them. She came off as rude and boyish but she and Nico got along well after a few days. Her name was Clarisse La Rue. That girl was tougher than the kids in his village he has seen.

The immediate rustling in the bushes caught his attention. He looked up, noticing how he was staring at the ground in the first place, and stared at the bushes edgily. His grip on the basket handle tightened as the rustling stopped. His throat clenched when he heard breathing. Was that breathing? He was probably losing his mind, Nico thought. The sound of breathing got louder. Yeah, definitely breathing. He was glued on the spot and nearly choked when familiar dreading green eyes stared at him from the bushes. The younger boy stared back tensely afraid to break the contact. Slowly, the creature from behind the bushes made its way out and revealed itself to Nico. An enormous dark brown wolf emerged from the bushes. The wolf nearly reached Nico's size. The creature had bright calculating green eyes as it stared into Nico's dark brown orbs.

_Oh god oh god oh god it's going to kill me_, Nico thought in panic. To his dismay, the wolf stepped closer to him. Nico backed away the same time the green-eyed wolf approached. His luck ended when his back hit the trunk of a tree. He was leaning on the tree as a lifeline.

The huge brown wolf came closer, its eyes still trained on Nico's. Nico looked away when the wolf started to sniff him from foot to chest. Up close, he saw how tall the wolf was. He made it up to his shoulders. It made his heart beat faster in fear as the wolf nudged his chest with his nose. "What are you doing here, young boy?" a low voice growled; a guy's, no less. Nico blinked and looked around for any sign of human activity. Nothing. Only him and the wolf that looked ready to kill him. Wait...

"D-did you just.." Nico stammered. His eyes widened as the wolf snapped its jaws only for it to grab onto his cloak and toss him away from the tree, making the young boy land on the ground with a thud. His hood fell off and his basket went astray but with the sandwiches still intact. He looked up just in time to see the wolf pounce on him. He shut his eyes closed as he was sprawled on the ground, defenseless. He tried to find anything he could use as a weapon nearby but found nothing useful. His mind raced in fear of being eaten by the carnivorous creature. Only, he didn't feel the teeth sinking into his skin. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the wolf sniffing his clothes. "Aren't you taught that the forest is a dangerous place for boys like you?" the wolf growled. The way the wolf pressed at the right angles and pressed his nose at the right places made Nico moan softly. The wolf snapped its head up and the younger boy avoided the wolf's amused eyes in embarrassment.

Nico was highly embarrassed. Did he just have the audacity as to practically _moan_ for being touched in places no one touched him? But what harm could that have done? It was just a wolf. It's not like it knew what it made him feel. The boy's face flushed a pink shade for thinking such things.

He was grateful the wolf had no comment to what happened. He still doubted the silence so he tried to conjure a reply. "Uh– umm.. It isn't as dangerous as I thought it was" he replied. Nico immediately reckoned that was the wrong thing to say. The wolf growled deeper and bared its teeth. "I could eat you up right now. Sink my teeth into your skin and tear your flesh bit-by-bit and no one could hear you scream" the wolf said. Nico thought he heard a teasing edge to his voice but ignored it. The boy had nothing to say so he kept silent and grimaced.

The wolf, sensing the boy beneath him tense, frowned (if wolves can frown). He got off the young boy and watched as Nico slowly sat up. "Y-you're not?" he asked reluctantly. Nico knew he was treading on dangerous territory. "Maybe in another way. But tell me, why _are_ you here?" the wolf asked. Nico pondered what he meant by "another way" but left that aside for now. "I'm on my way to my grandmother's house since my mother asked me to give her this basket of sandwiches" he got up and kneeled down to retrieve the basket of goods. "Do you have a name?" He dusted the dirt off his red cloak and stood up straighter in confidence. He was not going to let this wolf overcome his fear.

The wolf had other ideas. He sauntered over to the place where the boy stood and licked his right cheek. "But why take this route? Certainly there's another one. Safer, at most" he drawled. "My name's Percy" the wolf added. The young boy shivered almost delightedly at the action and kept his eyes on the creature. "It'll take me longer to arrive at her house so I'd rather the shorter path" he said. He wasn't lying since longer walks just bore him. Nico desperately wanted to get away from the intriguing green-eyed wolf but something compelled him to stay glued in his place. The brown wolf circled him as it inspected his red cloak. "I'm sure I've seen a house down this path" then he stopped, feigning to think "yeah, I'm pretty sure." It sounded suspicious to the other boy.

He was told not to trust strangers but his gut told him to trust the creature. If wolves can grin, Nico was certain he could feel the wolf smirking as he said those words.

"Just down the path?" Nico asked. The wolf motioned to the path ahead and nodded his imaginary grin still intact. "Thanks. For telling me" the boy said, ready to bolt down the path. But before he could move an inch, he heard the last words of the wolf blown into his ear before it dashed away. "I'll see you again, Nico"

How the wolf knew his name Nico had no idea. A lot of questions ran through his head at high speed. He didn't look back as he continued to journey the path to his grandmother's house. The unexpected meeting with the wolf got his heart racing in his chest. By now, he could still hear his heart thumping. The low growling and the soft curious nudges the wolf made. The boy's ears went red and he shook his head vigorously to rid the memory. But he couldn't help but think. Was the wolf hinting at something? Before he knew it, his feet led him to a small cottage like his own but looked sturdier and darker from the inside. Something felt different about this place.

He didn't feel like facing his grandmother at the moment. He still wanted to ponder on the things that just happened in the forest. It felt surreal being touched and sniffed by the wolf. He sighed and gripped the basket tighter. _Time to meet grandmother_, he thought.

His feet carried him up the steps. The wooden boards creeks under him. If grandmother was indeed sick, then he might as well invite himself in. But not without permission. He raised his free hand to knock. _Knock, knock, knock_. "Grandmother? It's me, Nico. Can I come in?" Okay, so maybe assuming that this was his grandmother's house easily was not the best thing to do. For all he knew, the wolf must have tricked him. The raven-haired boy backed a step and readied to walk away when he heard the familiar old dry voice on the other side. "Come in, dear" her voice cracked. Nico furrowed his eyebrows. _So the wolf didn't lie_, he thought. It still seemed suspicious. He reached up to open the door and pushed it open. He was met with a dim room lit with a candle sitting on the top of the nightstand beside his grandmother's bed. The sunlight shone in a feeble attempt through the windows but did little effort to lighten the area. To his surprise, his grandmother wasn't in bed.

"Grandmother?" he asked softly. He closed the door and placed the basket on the dining table. "I'm in the kitchen, dear. But I wonder..." the voice resonated from the kitchen. As it trailed off, Nico recognized the lower tone it took. He gripped the table hard that his knuckled turned white. When he heard the shuffling of feet towards him, he twirled around so fast his mind became hazy for a second. Instead of seeing the petite older woman in her dress, he saw a shirtless seventeen-year-old guy. Nico found himself staring at the guy's toned chest and how the pants hugged his waist perfectly. He gulped at the sight. His eyes roamed upwards and gasped at the same green eyes that stared at him. This time, its owners were human. The green-eyed teen was smirking and had his arms crossed on his chest.

"If I really am still here" the older boy slowly walked towards Nico. Like in the forest, the younger boy backed away until he ended up against the table. "I-umm.. How large arms you have" he stated bluntly. The older boy chuckled deeply. "They are to hug you better, dear" He felt the familiar uprising of the thudding in his chest as the older boy stalked closer. He was pulled away from the table and into the older boy's arms, in a hug just like what he said. "How big ears you have" he mumbled softly, taking in every detail of the other. The boy grinned and pressed his lips against Nico's ear. "They are to hear everything you say better, dear" Percy drawled, hinting him for what's to come.

Just like before, he could see him up close and saw every detail there is to see. The boy definitely had the same green eyes as the wolf he met in the forest, same dark brown hair like the wolf's fur and the same teasing glint in his eyes. But what he suddenly caught on was the way his mouth was tainted red. His lips were dark red and the side of his mouth had drops of red. The man held his confident grin and directed it at the younger boy. "My, how big teeth and mouth you have" Nico pointed out finally. The brunette connected their foreheads. "All the better to eat you with" he whispered. Before Nico realized what he said, the space between them closed as Percy kissed him ferociously. The younger boy gasped and held onto the older boy's shoulders tightly.

He reciprocated after his shock came off. No doubt this was the wolf in human form. But how? His mouth tasted bitter and metallic. He recognized it as blood but didn't let it bother him. _What am I doing?!_ Nico flabbergasted. He felt Percy's lips move messily against his. The now human wolf pushed the basket away and pulled Nico up to sit on the dining table. The boy quickly wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. Percy untied the laces and pushed the red cloak off the boy's lithe frame. Nico blushed and busied himself with unbuttoning the older boy's pants. "I'm starting to like the color red a lot" the green-eyed teen smirked when they pulled away for breath. The younger boy pursed his lips and focused on pulling the pants down. Percy helped him and stepped out of his own pants. He was only in his boxers now.

The older boy tugged hurriedly at Nico's shirt as it came off as well as his shorts. Both boys were hot and bothered just by looking and undressing each other. He pushed Nico down on the table and straddled the small boy. Percy wasted no time in sticking three fingers in Nico's mouth. When the innocent boy looked at him confused, "suck" he said. Nico nodded and took in the fingers that were offered to him. The boy gripped his hand and swirled his tongue against the three digits in his mouth. He sucked tentatively and watched as the older boy trail kisses up his chest. He rolled his head back when his werewolf reached his nipple. The older boy grazed his sharp teeth against the sensitive nub of flesh and used his tongue to flick and circle it. Nico sucked on the fingers faster and blushed, realizing he imagined the fingers as something else.

"Mmmhh" Nico let out a moan when the older boy retracted his fingers. His mouth abandoned the pink nub and went up to suck on Nico's neck, leaving a huge hickey. _I can't believe this is happening to me_, Nico thought excitedly. Or, rather nervously. He just met this wolf in the forest. Or... was the wolf already watching him since that day when I was nine? Thinking about being watched over since the age of nine elicited another moan as Percy reached inside his boxers and circled his entrance. Nico did the rational thing he thought and reached down to remove his boxers. The older boy on top of him stopped kissing his neck to see what he was doing. It took Nico all his will and dignity to spread his legs wide. A manic grin made its way into the brunette's features and green eyes widened, more than willing to accept the invitation given to him.

Instead, he flipped them over and darted his tongue out to lick Nico's tight hole. With the switched places, the younger boy was faced with the older boy's clothed erection. He tugged to pull them off and Percy lifted his hips to help him. Nico was feeling a dread of anxiety run through him. He had never done anything like this in his entire life. If his sister found out, with a guy no less, she'd lose her marbles. Suddenly feeling a new course of energy in him, he faced the monster-sized cock standing in front of him. He sucked in a breath as he felt a wet hot organ go inside him. He stuck his tongue out and licked all the way up, receiving a shiver from the boy below.

Smiling slightly, he opened his mouth wide and took in the whole of him. He heard the older boy groan and finally inserted his tongue inside the heating warmth. Surprised and erected, Nico's body grinded against the tongue inside and Percy was glad to tongue-fuck him roughly. The older boy used his lips to suck on the hole and his tongue to try and go deep. The taller teen removed his tongue, receiving an irritated sigh from Nico, but soon started to pump two fingers into him. Nico gladly rocked back against it. The raven-haired boy bobbed his head faster and sucked harder on Percy's dick.

_Mmmm. Sucking Percy's dick_ Nico grinned internally. That sounded wrong yet so hot. That got him on the move on the older man's fingers and cock. Percy moaned and slowly added the third. He had to admit, it hurt a lot having his hole opened up like that but the pain was easily overcome by the sensual pleasure. "Percy.." he moaned around the other's cock. The vibrations made the older boy growl his name out. "Nico" he panted for breath. Hearing his name said like that got him sucking harder than possible. "Ooohhh.. That's it, enough teasing" he pulled his fingers out and Nico off him. The younger boy bent forward on all fours. The brunette pushed his upper half on the table and held his rear up in the air. "I told you the forest isn't a good place for boys like you" Percy grounded out as he slowly eased in his saliva covered cock into Nico's tight and puckered hole.

"Mmmh? How.. so?" Nico moaned at the feeling of being filled. The red cloak was still on the table and he placed it underneath him so that he had something to hold onto later. He exhaled as he felt the huge cock rub against the walls of his ass. Once Percy was fully in, and that was saying something considering the fact he's inhumanly huge, he lightly pulled out half-way before pushing in torturously slow. "Because I like eating little boys like you," he pulled out almost completely "especially you" he leaned down to whisper it into Nico's ear. As an addition, he roughly pushed back in. In no time, they had set a fast-paced rhythm that both of them are satisfied with. "Ahh! Ahh! ...Harder Percy!" the younger boy pleaded despite the fact that the older boy was already thrusting him into oblivion. The table was ready to give out as he complied and rocked harder against the little boy's body.

Of course, Nico was still the selfish innocent virgin (not anymore) he is. "Oohhh.. Unnhh! Deeper!" an endless string of moans followed. Percy, feeling the need to impress his little angel, pulled out quickly. He turned Nico around to face him and shoved back in, this time deeper than he did. Nico shut his eyes closed and spread his legs farther. The older boy leaned down and thrust his dick into the fragile boy harder and deeper, hitting his special spot. "There! Ooooohhh yes!" the younger boy's voice turned high-pitch. The room was filled with heavy panting and high pitched incoherent moaning altogether with the slapping of skin against skin and lovemaking. Nico's mouth was helplessly vocal as his werewolf pushed inside him in inhuman speed and strength. The table was creaking and tried to support their weight that Nico almost felt sorry. Almost.

He was enjoying too much to worry things like tables supporting them. He felt himself come close. Percy did too. The older brunette leaned down to capture his lips with his. The thrusting made their kiss messy and unsanitary but that didn't matter. He pulled his werewolf down and placed his hand behind Percy's head to lock them in a kiss full of tongue. The young boy was helpless against the dominating male. He broke away from the kiss to bite down slightly on his lover's shoulder. "I'm going to.." he was cut off when Percy pushed in hard, he came on the spot. The older brunette came deep inside him and finished it off with a kiss.

Both were panting hard, tired from their sexual activity. The green-eyed teen lifted his lover to the bed, abandoning the clothes on the floor as they land on the soft material ready to lull them to sleep. Percy wrapped his arms around the lithe frame of Nico di Angelo and pulled him against his chest. "That was beyond amazing" the younger boy mumbled. The werewolf chuckled and bit his ear teasingly. "You're mine now. I've been waiting for years." He admitted. That got the other's attention. The younger lover turned around to look at him. "How long have you wanted me?" he asked. Percy reached up to play with his dark locks of hair, brushing the bangs away from those beautiful eyes he fell in-love with four years ago.

"Four years ago. Remember when your sister took you away from the pond? You stared back at me" the green-eyed brunette smiled at the memory. "I've wanted you since then but you were so young. I had to wait and I told myself only when you get older. But I guess I couldn't control myself around you" the older boy confessed. Nico's cheeks went pink as he listened to him. His voice soothed him and casually held the other boy's hand, afraid that he'll vanish just like the dreams he had. "Look at that. I took you at, what, the age of thirteen. You're practically a baby." He grinned wide. Nico scowled and tightened his grip on his hand. "I'm not a baby" he argued. The older boy smiled sweetly and kissed the top of his head. "This counts as pedophilia and bestiality, by the way" he mumbled into his hair. But the younger boy was busy thinking about something else.

"Why did you have blood on your lips when I went inside?" the younger boy asked, slightly concerned for the other. "Oh," the taller teen shrugged "just needed a snack before we plan on doing anything. I was pretty hungry and I certainly don't want to have to eat you for that. You're my mate. I love you" Percy snuggled up against the highly-flattered boy who grinned wide. "I love you too, Percy. My mate. So, how was your appetite?" the raven-haired boy asked nonchalantly. "Old and soft but it went well with my dessert" the werewolf licked his shoulder and kissed his lover on the cheek. "Sleep well, dear" he smiled. Nico reciprocated the kiss on the cheek and snuggled up against his wolf, happy to think that he no longer had to worry about sending the basket to his grandmother and returning home because his home was wherever his lover was.

* * *

_The End_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I got a review saying I need to make Bianca look for them. So I, sort of -in a way-, did. Actually, let's be honest. I'm putting up warnings here. Definitely twisted than the last chapter. Disturbing? I'd say yes but I've seen worse. Violence and cuss words though. I'm sorry this seemed shorted than the first chapter. This is, like, 3.4k something and the last was 5-something-k. So, here's a sequel. Or extra, whatever. **

* * *

**Nico's Red Riding Hood**

"Sleep well, dear" he smiled. Nico reciprocated the kiss on the cheek and snuggled up against his wolf, happy to think that he no longer had to worry about sending the basket to his grandmother and returning home because his home was wherever his lover was.

A loud noise is heard from a cottage down the village. Inside, a woman of age smacked a porcelain plate away from the table as she walked around in circles. The worry was evident in her features due to the hands clutching her hair. She looks at the window from time to time, hoping to see her little boy coming back but all she sees is the sky growing darker. Her footsteps become hurried and finally, she loses it. Maria bites on her fingernails and approaches a lone flower pot. With all her might, she pulls her hand back and smacks the heavy pot aside. She yelled in both frustration and pain as she held her hand to her chest, cradling the hurt body part. The top part of her dress is stained with fresh blood as she carelessly hovered her hand over her chest. The open wound was still dripping with dark red liquid.

She runs her uninjured hand through her hair tied up in a bun, making it messy. Her eyes are glazed with intense worry but clouded with madness. She had never been truly alone ever since Hades di Angelo left. The woman had Nico and Bianca for comfort. With the older girl trudging in the woods, ready for a hunt, the younger boy was left to stay with her. She gladly took care of him only because he provided her company. She did everything to let the boy stay with her. Heaven's sake, she was even thankful for the boy's anti-social attitude. She keeps it together for only a few hours. But when nighttime comes, she starts panicking.

The door opens and Maria turns around immediately. Instead, she was met with the older sister, Bianca di Angelo. She rushed forward and embraced her, concealing her injured hand from her sight. "I missed you, mother. The Huntresses allowed me to visit my family for a few days and I am grateful for their kindness." Bianca leans to press a soft kiss on her mother's cheek. Maria nodded, half-heartedly acknowledging her words. But this was her opportunity. "Mio caro, your brother hasn't come back from visiting grandmother and I am deeply worried. He's only thirteen! I told the boy to not take the forest route. I don't know what to do now!" she yelled in exasperation. Bianca's eyes widened in shock when the news came to her. "Don't worry, mother. I will find him." And with that, she set off, leaving the woman having second thoughts about sending her daughter away.

Bianca heaved the bow from her back and gripped it in her left hand. Her eyes are trained ahead despite the darkness. "I will get you back, Nico. No one will hurt my baby brother."

Morning light shone through the window and onto Nico's sleeping face. He stirs from his sleep and yawns. He hears a deep chuckle and turns to his side to see the older boy from last night running a hand through his hair. "Good morning, love." He greeted. Nico smiled and shifted closer to give the seventeen-year-old a peck on the lips. Inspecting the other, Percy looked fresh and new compared to last night. His teeth are also clean and he wore the same pants. The younger boy figured he brushed his teeth though how wolves learned to do that is a mystery to him. Blinking, he realized he had no pants on. Specifically had no clothes on to cover his body. He assumed Percy woke up first and cleansed him since he saw no trace of ejaculation from last night. Nico flushed in embarrassment. Percy wrapped his arms around his waist protectively and pulled him against his bare chest. "Don't be so shy. You look good without your clothes." He whispered.

Nico blushed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be idiotic. I'll get cold." The raven-haired boy kissed his cheek and went to separate from the other. Percy loosened his grip to let the younger boy move. "Will you be able to wait for me while I get our food?" he asked. Nico looked about to protest but when he sat up, he groaned at the dull yet throbbing pain from his back. "Yes, I can wait." He sighed in defeat. Percy laughed and grabbed Nico's red cloak as well as his other clothes from the ground. Mumbling a thank you, Nico took them from him and carefully wore each fabric.

"I'll be back. I promise." The teen changed form right in front of the younger boy's eyes. The pants dropped on the floor as Percy stepped away from it. He jumped on the bed to give Nico a kiss; a lick on the cheek. Nico smiled in content and rubbed the wolf's head. The brown wolf stepped closer but this time, licked the hickey on the spot of Nico's neck. The younger boy bit his lip. "I can't wait to give you more when I come back." The wolf leered. The raven-haired boy smiled and turned to face the wolf. "Why not give me one now before you leave?" He suggested. For a moment, he thought Percy would laugh and shake his head in disbelief. But he didn't expect the other to actually consider it. Percy changed back in human form and hungrily attacked his neck. Both fell back on the bed, Nico's head turned up high to give way for the ravishing mouth. Percy sucked on a spot below the hickey and elicited a moan from the younger one. He pulled away when his work is done.

"Don't tempt me too much, love. Save it for later." His eyes glinted in the morning light and Nico couldn't help but grin. The older boy ran a hand through the younger boy's dark locks and pecked him on the lips. "I love you." He whispered against his lips. He detached himself from him to turn back into the huge brown wolf he was. "I love you too." Nico replied as soon as he was able to sit up. Percy licked his lover's cheek one more time before padding out of the room and out into the forest to find their food.

Nico waited patiently for his lover. The red cloak wrapped around him gave him comfort and didn't seem to let his mood down. For a brief second, he wondered what his mother would think. Oh, how furious she would be when she finds out he disobeyed her for taking the forest route, much less spend the night away. A loud knocking startled the boy and glanced up when the door opened. _Boy that was fast_. He thought, thinking Percy was the one who entered. Much to his chagrin, it wasn't but his eyes lit up at finding his older sister. "Bianca!" he grinned at her. The Italian girl smiled and ran towards the bed. Nico scooted closer to hug his sister.

"Nini, where were you? Mother was worried sick last night!" She frowned. Nico detected the tone she used and knew she only called him "Nini" when she's truly upset. "I'm sorry, Bia. I found a wolf and I stayed with him for the night." He refrained from blushing as to not give her any clues. Her eyes widened in alarm then her lips formed a scowl. "You were with a wolf? Those creatures are dangerous!" She stood up and helped Nico to his feet. He winced and gazed at the ground in panic. "Nico? What's wrong?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. Nico felt her sudden intake of breath and looked up at her. "Did that wolf give you this bruise? Is the wolf responsible for your back?" She carefully caressed the spot on his neck, afraid she'll hurt him. Nico looked away in embarrassment. "Y-yeah.." he mumbled.

Taking it the wrong way, his sister yelled in rage. The younger boy jumped back in fear. _Jeez, it's that time of the month?_ He thought sourly. She motioned her hand behind her and a few other Huntresses entered. "Take my brother to the village." She commanded in a heavy tone. The girls in their gear nodded and went to escort Nico out. Confused, the younger boy turned around. "Bia! Aren't you coming?" he cupped his hand to his mouth and shouted when they were a couple feet away. Her brown hair swished in the air as she shook her head. "I'm going to kill the wolf that did this to you." She growled fiercely.

Nico stopped in his tracks and so did the Huntresses escorting him. "What're you talking about?! He didn't hurt me! And also, there's a hundred wolves out there." He frowned when she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Then I'll kill _all_ the wolves that come in my way." She held her head high and sprinted for the woods. Nico was frightened for both his sister and Percy. "Are you insane?!" He tried to yell at her but her form was quickly devoured by the towering trees. Even the Huntresses looked uneasy with her choice of actions but wasted no time in dragging the anxious boy back to the village. Once they entered home territory, they knocked on their cottage and Maria opened up. She looked down at the weary-looking boy in the red cloak. "Nico! Where have you been! I told you to return before dark and now, look at you!" She reached down and dragged him inside the cottage by the ear. The Huntresses frowned but deciding they didn't want anything to do with them, scouted the nearby woods for any sign of their member.

The younger boy yelped when his mother yanked on his ear harshly. "You listen to me, Nico." She released him and crossed her arms. The boy covered his ear with his hand and obediently looked up at the woman. "When I tell you to do something, you do it right. You do not go running off like that and not return at night!" She flailed her arms in the air. The younger boy noticed the wrapped cloth on her hand and the dark red spot emanating from it. _What, was she worried I won't be home to set the table and she accidentally got injured taking care of the plates?_ The thought went on as he stared at his mother's cloth-wrapped hand. Ironically enough, yes.

_I mean, who gets hurt from placing plates down on the table? It's easy. Even I can do it. Call herself a woman_. He grinned mentally at the thought, seemingly made his mood brighten at the slightest. Maria stopped talking to see her son staring at her hand. "Is there a reason for your distraction, young man?" she said, fidgeting her hands as she was stuck on deciding whether she puts it behind her back or crossing in on the front of her chest. Apparently, Nico did. He pointed at the dark red blotch on the cloth. "What happened?" he asked.

Maria sweated and turned around. "It was a rhetorical question! I'm here asking you where you went off last night!" She said, trying to change the subject. Nico looked at the floor then up at his mother. "And I'm here asking what happened to your hand, mother." He looked genuinely concerned. Maria sighed and shook her head. "Nothing you should get worked up about, my sweet–" her voice faltered when her eyes landed on his neck. "Mother?" Nico raised an eyebrow when her whole figure froze.

Suddenly, he winced at the disgusted look on his mother's face. "Where did you get this?" she pointed at his neck. Playing dumb, Nico looked at her weirdly. "Get what?" He asked, feigning a look of innocence he has mastered weeks ago. "This! This love bite! As far as I know, girls don't have big mouths to bruise it like that. Also, I haven't seen you with any girl in the village." She narrowed her eyes at him.

The raven-haired boy's lips trembled when he saw the fury in her eyes. "Well, who?!" She shouted, stepping closer to him. Testing the waters, he looked directly into her eyes. "A wolf I found in the forest. He can turn into a human being and–" That was all she needed to hear. In a flash, Nico's eyes widened when Maria pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. This assault made him stumble onto the floor. He looked up in horror at the woman he once called mother. No, this was an abusive woman. "Queer! How could you let another man do this to you? This is a sin!" She yelled right at his face. Nico felt burning tears cascade down his face but he couldn't care less. He only watched at the woman ranting on and on. _Sin my ass. So, spreading your legs for a man like a common whore isn't one? This is why dad left you_. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to insult her the way she insulted him.

_But then again, isn't that what I did too?_ Nico thought distractedly, his eyes drifting to the floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The woman placed a finger on his chin and lifted his head up to aim her way. "Loving the same gender is wrong! You are sick and ..." Nico felt a burning rage deep inside him. _At least mine isn't completely man. So, I don't really feel the hypocrisy coming from me_. He mused mentally as he stared right through his mother. Far too soon, he didn't see the incoming hit. He cried out in pain when half of his face throbbed painfully. He looked up to see the woman holding what looked like book. The book she'd been reading to him when he was younger. _Well, who knew children's books bought pain to others?_ He would not give into the pleasure of this woman. Instead, he stared back defiantly.

"I did not raise you up like this. I had Bianca take good care of you. She was such a good child. What have you become?" she disdained. Nico's eyes watered but held his ground. His fingers dug onto the ground as he stared at the manic woman. It sent him different feelings for her. Sympathy, anger, confusion, all of those sorts. How did she become the woman now than the one from before? Then again, she must've put up an act for him to confide in her. He felt sick in the stomach and more so when he remembers Bianca. _Wait, Bianca!_ His mind whirled with questions.

Where was she? Did she find Percy? Was Percy okay? Was Bianca on her onslaught on wolves now? Did the Huntresses try to hold her back? _Pfft, of course not. Definitely not someone like Bia_. He scoffed jokingly.

All Nico could think about were the two people he cared for the most: His sister and his recent lover; or mate, whichever. Percy and Bianca were probably running at each other like bulls against a red flag. He frowned. He didn't want either of them to be hurt. He would do anything to stop them yet here he was, sitting on the floor as his _mother_ lectured and mocked his sexuality_. Okay, I get it. I can't be what you can_. He rolled his eyes mentally as she scolded him. _Seriously, I'm thirteen. Do I even need to listen to her?_ He stared absently at the animated gestures the woman provided for her speech.

"Did you let him take your virginity too? I assume so since I saw you limping the moment you arrived. Disgraceful little spawn of the devil." She spat. Nico felt hurt by her words. This was the same woman who cared for him. How did she lose her marbles so easily when he left for only one night?

"If I'm the spawn of the devil, you might as well be the devil's _bitch_!" Thank god for Clarisse. During his days hanging out with her, he learned a handful of cuss words from the brutal girl. He felt a grin creeping onto his face when her face contorted into rage and horror. "You do _not_ talk back to your elderly!" she yelled. "Or what? You'd hit me again with a book? Oh, how educational." Nico sneered at the woman. He doesn't know where this pent up anger came from. _Maybe it's from dad_. He mussed thoughtfully. _Well, at least I got a part of him correct_ He grinned.

But the grin was immediately wiped off his face when he saw what she was reaching for. Her hands gripped on the frying pan and she approached the boy slowly. "You keep quiet and I won't harm you anymore." Nico couldn't tell what her voice sounded. It hinted concern, fear, anger and alarm. But most of all, madness. He kept his mouth shut against his will.

"See? Not so hard now, is it?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "You good-for-nothing devil. Just like your dad." She mocked. This time, Nico was ready to protest. He might not forgive him but hell, if he was used as an insult, he might as well be offended if she was comparing him to the other. "Dad had a good reason for leaving you! Even a fool could see it clearly. But for you to not know? Oh, you must be–" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her heaving the pan in the air. His eyes shut close as he awaited the stinging pain on the side of his face. Instead of hearing the painful crack on his skull as the frying pan made contact with his face, he heard the door to their cottage break down.

He looked up just in time to see the familiar wolf pounce on the woman. Nico gulped as he watched him bite into her neck and rip her throat apart. Blood leaked through the wide and open wound. Her body twitched as the last drop of her life was finally drained from her. The wolf's growling stopped as he backed away from the deceased woman. The blood continued pooling around her body, a sickly dark red color. He didn't realize he was trembling when the wolf altered from creature to human being in seconds. Percy sat in front of him and caressed the side of his face where the mother hit him. His eyes flitted towards green orbs. "Hey, are you okay?" he frowned. Nico nodded slowly as he stared at his shaking hands. Percy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek lightly. It left a bloody mark from where he bit into his prey.

"Are _you_ okay?" Nico asked the other. Percy nodded and caressed the base of Nico's neck softly, earning a sound similar to mewling. He smiled and pressed another kiss to his other cheek that, same as the other one, left a blood trail. "Nobody touches what's mine or they pay the price." He whispered dangerously. Nico wrapped his arms around the taller boy's shoulder as the teen heaved him up, making him wrap his legs around his lower section. Percy walked out of the cottage stark naked but Nico didn't bother him for that fact. He leaned down and attached his lips to Percy's. Same as the last time, it tasted bitter and metallic with the blood smearing his mouth. As odd as it seemed, Nico couldn't stop himself from not caring at all. Experimentally, he stuck his tongue out and licked the side of the older boy's lips.

He gathered less blood and went on from there. His tongue dipped inside the older boy's mouth where the metallic taste was stronger. It made his face contort in disgust like he was drinking sour milk but with Percy's tongue playing with his temptingly, he didn't seem to mind. "A little fetish of yours?" Percy teased after breaking apart. Nico laughed and grinned down at him.

Then a thought occurred to him. "What happened to my sister?" he asked nervously. Hopefully she didn't meet a nasty end. He frowned and was near to tears when Percy laughed. "Don't worry. I didn't harm her. Well, she tried harming me but I tied her to a tree."

Nico leaned back to look at him in the eye as if to say "are you kidding?"

"Nope. I know how much she means to you so I didn't harm a single hair on her. Just, you know, tied her up." He said. Nico grinned and nuzzled against his neck. "Percy" he called out. "Hmm?" The werewolf entered the forest and was now heading toward the direction of their place. "Promise me to never leave my side because I promise I never will leave yours." Nico mumbled into his shoulders. "I promise to never leave your side." Percy nodded in agreement. They continued trekking down the path towards the house they now owned after Nico's grandmother. They journeyed deeper into the woods, with Percy keeping him from harm's way and Nico providing comfort. Now, no one would be able to disturb them.

* * *

_The End_

_For real, this time_


End file.
